The invention relates to a safety ski binding and, in particular, to a ski binding which facilitates release of a ski boot in response to a torsion fall.
A conventional safety ski binding is described in German Patent Publication No. DE-A1-33 42 155. The release of a ski boot from the ski binding disclosed in this publication performs unsatisfactorily in the event of a torsion fall. According to the conventional ski binding, when a sole plate supporting a ski boot is urged to swing laterally, the bias of the locking spring, which keeps the sole plate in the skiing position, is increased. Oftentimes, such bias may produce excessive force, particularly around the location of the skier's ankle.